narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Seal Tag
Where did you see it? I want to take a picture of it, so where did you see it?--Donatelo (talk) 21:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Can anyone think for a moment. Do you think this tag refers to this one:http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-439/page014.html or to this one:http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-254/page014.html. Can someone remember seeing it on a door in the episodes or in the manga? If someone have all episodes can he check the episodes from Trap Master Arc - there must have something as far as I remember. If anyone have more ideas please share it with us and to try and find it.--Donatelo (talk) 22:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Wasn't it somewhere in Curry of Life Arc?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, LeafShinobi, nice observation.--Donatello (talk) 11:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Name Does someone know if this tool has a name?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :This is anime only and in the anime they said: Chakra Sealing Talisman, so Chakra Seal Tag is a good name. Naruto place it on the door, but maybe Neji remove it. And I think that actually the Tag is from Tenten. We never saw Neji to remove it, so it is better not to post a user. This is like a general tool. Everybody can use it. Like the smoke bomb. This tag is similar to Binding Tag Seal, it prevents the user from using his chakra. That is why they place it. So Ranmaru won't use his techniques. That is my observation.--Donatello (talk) 21:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Does someone know what it is in original? Or does someone know when excactly the name was given (episode and time index)??--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Second image Where is this image come for? I can se english word there.--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you find me a RAW version of this episode, I will congratulate you or something. :) Like I said, this is a filler, there is no kanji or anything. This episode is not into the databooks are anywhere. Just the guys who translate the episodes decide to make more episodes and there you go - you have a filler. :) They are so lame make this fillers that you can see in the first image the tag is placed on one corner, but when they return to remove it, the tag is different and is placed on two corners(I hope you understand me). That is why I put two images. The kanji is the same although. This is general tool. Like I said earlier, this tag is similar to Binding Tag Seal. It has the kanji for "seal" nothing more. There is no more info for this article except the info from 154 and 155 episodes.--Donatello (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that this was in filler. But, generally, thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) First Appearance Actually, this appeared much earlier than said in the infobox: Chapter 198 and Episode 118, when Kabuto deactivates these tags to release the prisoners to fight each other to become Orochimaru's temporary vessel. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Merge Should we just merge this into Sealing Tag? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 08:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd be for it. They seem like the same thing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Then should I do it, or wait for more discussions first? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::You can use your discretion on that. I don't think anyone would disagree, but sometimes I find that action is necessary to cause a... reaction ;) --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC)